The Rut
The Rut is a destroyed Pre-War research facility and school. Most of the history of the Rut, formerly known as Rutgers, can be found at Institute J. It is also said that 'although no bomb had touched it, the facility was destroyed by humanity's barbaric nature'. The eighth oldest college in the United States and a member of the Association of American Universities. It is located in Newark, New Jersey. History The Rut, or as it was known in Pre-War times, Rutgers University Newark, officially came into existence in 1946, when the New Jersey State Legislature voted to make the University of Newark part of Rutgers University. The roots of Rutgers University, Newark, however, date back to 1908 when the New Jersey Law School first opened its doors. That law school, along with four other educational institutions in Newark — Dana College, the Newark Institute of Arts & Sciences, the Seth Boyden School of Business, and the Mercer Beasley School of Law — formed a series of alliances over the years. A final merger in 1936 resulted in the establishment of the University of Newark. A decade later, Rutgers University in Newark was founded. It was Institute J 's, or as it was known Pre-War: NJIT's, rival school. Thomas Edison, attending the Institute, was a rival scientist to Edward Weston. Eventually, both schools flourished. In the Fallout Universe, however, NJIT was a very strict, reserach based college, where Rutgers became a lose school, with less serious concentrations in studies. Post War No bombs fell on the Rut, and past some weathering and age, the rut was a fully intact facility when rediscovered in the 2090's. However, it was quickly inhabited by anarchistic apocalypse survivors. The drugged-up raiders soon destroyed their own base. It started simple, breaking windows and doors, misusing equipment and labs, but it quickly escalated into a frenzied, drug induced chaotic destructive force until only the first few floors were left on most buildings, and even some entire buildings were destroyed. For 200 years, no one has bothered to retake the Rut from the raiders, so they remain the inhabitants there. Locations Buildings Most buildings have been rendered useless by the Rut Raiders. Some of the buildings have been damaged so profoundly, you can walk through a building without ever needing a door, or ever having a roof over your head. The once proud campus is a bone-yard of destroyed and dilapidated buildings. As they say in Institute J, "You can't spell "Ruin" without "R.U." (Rutgers University)" The Pre-War dorms are destroyed, and the library is starting to fall into the Rut, which is a literal interpretation of the name, but accurate nevertheless. The only buildings left standing on their own are the Center for Urban and Public Service Building and, ironically, the Center of Law and Justice. Infestations Since the repopulation of the area after the great war, the Rut had been infested with drug addicts, anarchists, and raiders. There is also an infestation of Radroaches, and some wild dogs. References The Rut is short for Rutgers, the state college of New Jersey There is a plaque visible in the courtyard to Henry Rutgers who was a United States Revolutionary War hero and philanthropist from New York City, New York. As in Institute J, there are many references to rival scientists Thomas Edison, and Edward Weston Behind the Scenes The Rut is based off the real-world New Jersey state school 'Rutgers Newark'. It can be seen at www.newark.rutgers.edu.